Takdir?
by Jong Aeolia
Summary: Kenapa kita bertemu—ah bukan, tepatnya kenapa hari itu aku harus menyadari keberadaanmu? Haruskah ku salahkan Tuhan karena menciptakanmu dengan begitu indah? Atau mataku, yang sejak hari itu enggan lepas dari jerat pesonamu? / Drabble. HaeHyuk. GS.


**Takdir?**

Aku masih diam di sini. Mematung disudut keramaian, jauh dari jarak pandangmu. Namun sosokmu tertangkap jelas oleh kedua irisku.

Kau yang berdiri di tengah keramaian. Tertawa, berbicara, bergerak dengan begitu indah. Tanpa pernah sedetikpun menoleh ke sudut tempatku berdiri.

Terkadang aku berpikir, inikah yang disebut takdir? Kita selalu berdiri disatu tempat yang sama, namun berada disudut yang berbeda. Mungkin jika benar, aku hanya bisa tertawa karena permainan takdir itu lucu.

Kenapa kita bertemu—ah bukan, tepatnya kenapa hari itu aku harus menyadari keberadaanmu? Haruskah ku salahkan Tuhan karena menciptakanmu dengan begitu indah? Atau mataku, yang sejak hari itu enggan lepas dari jerat pesonamu?

Ku telaah tiap detailnya agar menemukan jawaban pasti dari beribu spekulasi di otakku. Sayangnya, Tuhan dan takdir-Nya bukanlah ilmu eksak yang jawabannya sudah pasti.

Pernah sekali ku coba menghindar, namun takdir membawamu berjalan ke tempat ku yang baru. Bahkan pernah ku coba maju selangkah ke arahmu, tetap saja sosokku hanya akan hilang ditelan hiruk pikuk keramaian. Sungguh lucu bukan takdir ini? Sejauh apapun berlari, aku tak bisa menghindarinya.

Hingga detik ini, seperti orang bodoh aku melihat hanya tertuju padamu. Seperti hantu aku selalu disekitarmu tanpa kau sadari. Seperti serpihan debu aku diterbangkan sang takdir dimanapun kau berpijak.

**. **

**. **

**. **

Bocah kecil itu menangis sambil memeluk lututnya sendiri. Terpisah dari sang ibu di tengah ramainya lalu lalang pejalan kaki. Bocah mana yang takkan ketakutan?

Sepasang mata abu-abu itu tanpa sengaja menangkap siluet si bocah. Donghae, nama pemuda dengan iris abu-abu itu, meninggalkan teman-temannya yang memasuki cafe dan bergegas menghampiri si bocah di seberang jalan. Ia tak setega itu hanya menonton si bocah yang menangis ketakutan dan bingung.

Langkahnya terhenti. Seorang gadis sudah lebih dulu menghampiri bocah itu. Ia berjongkok di samping si bocah. Sebelah tangan mulus itu bergerak lembut membelai kepala bocah itu. Sayang sebagian rambut hitam panjang yang tergerai indah itu menutupi wajah si gadis dari samping.

Anak itu mendongak, sementara jemari panjang si gadis mengusap bekas air mata di pipi anak itu. Mata anak itu mulai berbinar cerah memandang si gadis. Ia mengangguk pelan. Entah apa yang gadis itu katakan, sekarang si bocah justru tersenyum lebar.

_'Mungkin itu kakaknya.' _

Donghae hampir saja berbalik kembali ke cafe berkumpul dengan teman-temannya, jika bukan karena seorang wanita paruh baya sedikit berlari tergopoh menghampiri gadis dan bocah itu. Wanita paruh baya itu memeluk si bocah sekilas. Ia berbalik membungkuk sambil bibirnya bergerak mengucapkan kata terima kasih pada si gadis. Kemudian menggandeng si anak yang sesekali menengok ke arah si gadis berjalan menjauh.

Otak Donghae mengambil kesimpulan cepat. Bisa dikatakan wanita paruh baya itu ibu si bocah, kalau begitu siapa si gadis?

Rasa penasaran menyeret langkahnya cepat mendekati si gadis yang mulai berlalu berlawanan arah dengan pasangan ibu dan anak tadi.

"Nona, tunggu!" cegat Donghae menahan lengan si gadis.

Sepasang iris coklat milik si gadis melebar mendapati sosok Donghae yang menahannya. Sedang Donghae termangu. Manik matanya menatap lurus ke dalam iris si gadis.

"Maaf," gadis itu menarik pelan tangan Donghae yang membelenggu lengan kanannya.

Donghae sedikit terperanjat. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud."

Hanya lengkungan sederhana yang ia dapat di wajah si gadis.

"Kau ada perlu denganku?"

Donghae menggaruk tengkuk salah tingkah. "Eung... barusan aku melihatmu dengan seorang anak kecil yang sedang menangis. Awalnya aku juga mau menghampiri anak itu. Tapi ku kira kau kakaknya." jelasnya agak kikuk.

Si gadis memandang Donghae cukup lama lalu menggeleng kecil. "Bukan. Aku bahkan tak mengenalnya."

Donghae hanya memamerkan senyum garing sambil tak henti-hentinya menggaruk kepalanya sendiri.

"Ya sudah, aku duluan. Mari..." pamit gadis itu mengambil langkah.

"Nona, tunggu!" seru Donghae sebelum si gadis benar-benar hilang ditelan keramaian. "Kita belum berkenalan."

Gadis itu berbalik dengan senyum manis mengembang sempurna di parasnya. "Simpan saja untuk pertemuan selanjutnya." kata si gadis.

Dengan langkah ringan ia menyelami lautan manusia yang menjadi pemandangan umum di kota-kota besar. Meninggalkan Donghae yang berdiri membatu menatap punggungnya yang mulai tenggelam dalam keramaian.

_'Ya, jika saat itu takdir membuatmu menyadari keberadaanku.' _

Fin

* * *

Kalo ada nama Yesung nyangkut, soalnya di FB saya share dengan cast Yewook


End file.
